NEVER TOO LATE
by Lucasandpeytonalways
Summary: AU WHAT IF JEREMY HAD TRIED TO STOP THE WEDDING WOULD HE GET LUCY BACK OR WATCH HER MARRY KEVIN
1. Chapter 1

**this story takes place in Lucy and Kevins wedding but with a little twist of course **

Chapter one- Wedding Crasher

Rev Camden: welcome we are gatherned here today to join in ... He contined

Rev Camden : if there is someone here today that has a reason why these two should not be wed please speak now or forever hold your peace

Voice: would i be a reason why these two shouldnt be wed

Lucy: (wispering that no one heard her) Jeremy

Jeremy: you see Lucy cant marry kevin cause you see i still love her and i will always love her and i want to spend the rest of my life next to the love of my life Lucy Camden so is that a reason

Rev. Camden: i dont know you would have to ask the Bride not me

Jeremy: so i quess i will just have to explain more before she even talks to me

Jeremy: i messed up i get that i know that i did and i am so completely sorry that it took me so long to realize it

Jeremy:But-my heart never gave up on you your it you my perfect girl and i love you.

(lucy didnt and couldnt say anything because of the hurt he have her )

Jeremy: i want you back Lucy camden you and me forever remember!!

Jeremy: well i quess from all the quietness n all that i got my answer

(jeremy started walking away)

Lucy: Jeremy and lucy Forever love no matter what...

Jeremy: so Lucy You take me back ?

Lucy looked Down at the floor then thew her blottek and grabbed Jeremys hand and headed for the door

Kevin: LUCY LUCY COME BACK LUCY

EVERYONE FOLLOWED THEM AND THEY WATCHED THEM DRIVE OFF

KEVIN WAS DEVISTADED AND HE COULDNT DO ANYTHING

Jeremy:so you do take me back or was i just a excuse to not get married

Lucy: Yeah i take you back i love you i mean really love you

Jeremy: I love you too and i am so sorry it took me this long to realize it


	2. Chapter 2

as jeremy and Lucy are falling in love

kevin was tearing up

Ben: hey kev come dinners ready

Kevin im not hungry

Ben : Kevin dont do this

Kevin : what does he have that i dont huh what?

Ben : Lucy

Kevin: thats not Funny

Ben : but its true just admit it she looked at you when you were together and only saw one thing jeremy she saw him because you two are not meant to be and because you dont have her heart Jeremy does and i know this because when she heard jeremys voice at your almost weeding she smiled like she has never smile at you she smiled like hes the one i want next to me admit it she has never smiled like that to u has she?

Kevin: no she didnt she only gave it to jeremy

ben: i know i saw it remember i was there

kevin: can i ask you something

Ben: Anything

K: what are we still doing in Gleenoak

B: well i dont know but do you want to go to back to Gleenoak

K: no i dont i like it here even though i am not married to Lucy camden

--

jeremy: hey luce where are you?

Lucy: here

jeremy: here where?

lucy sneaks behind him

Lucy: HERE

jeremy: Holly Crap

Lucy: whats wrong

Jeremy you mean besides you giving me a heart attack nothing

Lucy: you mad at me

Jeremy: at you the love of my life

L: well yeah

J: nah im not

L: i love you

J: i love you too

and they kiss

lucy jumps and Jeremy is carrying her while kissing her

J: hey wheres your stuff

L:what stuff

J: the stuff you brought

L: oh you mean the wedding dress

J: you know something Luce

L; wwhat

J: i think i have fallen even more in love with you

L: me too

L: can we go to my house and get my stuff and then tell every- one the news

J: yeah we can and we should they should know

J: i just hope that Kevins not there he could punch me you know like Robbie once did

L: yeah me too and you looked horrible when he did

J: HEY

L; im kidding

J: really?

L: no you really did look bad

J:thanks thanks for that

L; your welcome

J:let me ask you something

L: what

J: what does Kevin do

L; well hes a cop

J: oh great he could get me arrested

L: but you know something he doesnt have

J: what

L: my heart cause you have it

Lucy jumps and kisseS jeremy

J: so to your house?

L: yeah !!

L: just dont get beaten up or shot or arrested

J: you know your not funny

-- TO BE CONTINUED--

PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW THANK YOU


End file.
